To Find Someone In Another Time
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Caroline is thrown into a war but who will be there to pull her from the flames?


**Erin:** I wrote this as askporn for my sister DerpKlaus (tumblr, Epicurean on fanfic). She really wanted Lysander/Caroline porn but no one was giving it to her so I did. Then I decided to post it here! Might as well right? Anyways this is complete and utter smut. No real plot at least not much of one. Check out her tumblr channel its great lots of Klaus yummyness!

Disclaimer – I do not own Immortals or The Vampire Diaries. If I did poor Lysander would not have lost his… You know.

* * *

To Find Someone In Another Time

Caroline wasn't sure how she arrived here or even how she had gotten herself into this situation. The last few days where all a blur of blood, death, and the constant trial to survive. When she, yes _when_, she finally got herself back home Bonnie was going to get a piece of her mind, sending her back to this God forsaken time in history. How could she screw up a simple viewing spell? All they wanted to do was _see_ the events not live them.

But at this point she could have cared less. With his lips locked around her and his tongue doing things that made her legs jello and forced her to bite into her own hand to prevent her screams from echoing around the room. This man, this supposed traitor Lysander, had stopped fighting in the middle of a war to save her as she appeared suddenly out of a blinding light.

They had run far from the battle taking place his hand kept a steady grip on hers to make sure she was still by his side without the constant looking over his shoulder. Caroline knew she could run much faster on her own get out of whatever the hell was going on but for some reason this man she had only met a second ago had captured her heart.

They only stopped running when the sound of an earthquake hit their ears. Whirling back around they saw the mountain fall crumble in on itself hundreds of thousands of people running, trying to get away with their lives. He tugged on her hand again causing her to look up into his face. Scars, slash marks, covering his beautiful physique. The only part of his face unmarked where his supple lips.

Caroline was pulled out of her appraisal. "We must leave if we want to live."

She only nodded in reply before they were off again. Days of travel they barely stopped. Lysander kept her safe in this strange land and she was ever the grateful for that. So how did she end up on the ground her legs spread opened as his tongue worked its way inside of her? Hell if she knew.

Her hand locked around her mouth as if to keep her grounded as his tongue pushed inside her pumping in and out of her body. She had never felt anything like this before. She was no virgin and she herself had gone down on men before but the roles had never been reversed before. His lips locked around her clint sucking. Her body arched off the ground into him begging for more.

One hand spread her opened to him while his thumb pressed into her numb sending shocks through her system. She wasn't sure how much more she could take as the familiar warm pooling sensation quelled in her belly. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his tongue shot inside her again much deeper this time pressing into that sensitive bundle of nerves and she was gone coming in a violent surge.

He lapped at her working her through the waves of pleasure keeping her coming until her body fell back into the floor spent and unable to move. Her hand fell down, her chest rising and falling in quick secession as she tried to gain control of her body again.

Sitting up he examined his work a satisfied smile on his face at the knowledge that _he_ was the one to do this to her. Her eyes fluttered opened staring up at him with a flushed lusted over look. Those perfect lips parted trying to draw in breath. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over capturing those beautiful lips with his own.

* * *

**Erin: **So what do you think? Did I make you ship them? Did I? I hope you liked this DerpKlaus (Epicurean). Please review it's like my drug. I need it. I need it so bad!


End file.
